fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Penny
Penny is a female customer who first appeared in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. She is the female worker at Papa's Freezeria. Flipdeck Info: Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Neapolitan Hates: Snow Occupation: Papa's Freezeria Chef Penny is a high school girl who loves to dine out, but it was getting hard to afford all those pizzas, burgers, and tacos. So when she heard Papa was hiring, Penny quickly made her way to Calypso Island. However, her dreams of fun, sun, and easy money were thwarted when a flood of tourists arrived on the S.S. Louie. Penny could not complain because she got to work with Alberto, and soon the two started dating. Appearance Penny is a female customer who has fair-tone skin and short brown hair with a lavender flower on the top. She wears a white dress with a light purple trim and light purple flowers on the bottom, purple matching bracelet, light purple pants, and white shoes with purple laces. She first wore dark purple, but now she wears lighter shades of purple, such as lavender. Clean-Up Penny's dress is remodeled and she receives a minor tan. Styles Style B Penny wears a white headband, a purple shirt with a print of a white flower, purple bracelets, a white skirt and brown stitched mocassins with purple laces and black heels. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *8 Sausages (All) *2 Mushrooms (Top Right) *15 minutes (1/4 of meter) *Sliced into six pieces Papa's Burgeria, HD, and To Go! *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard *Beef *White Rice *Jalapenos *Tomatoes *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *Small Chocolate Sundae with Strawberries *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *2 Bananas *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *2 Waffles *3 Butters *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Small Cocoa Milk Papa's Wingeria *6 Calypso Srips *3 Honey Mustard Strips (right) *6 celery (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Hot Dog on a Hoagie Roll *Chili *Cheese *Onions *Drink and Popcorn: **Small Purple Burple **Medium Cheddar Corn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Rainbow Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **Deep Purple Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Spooky Sprinkles **Marshmallow **Cherry **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Violet Frosting **Rock Candy **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow **Candy Corn **Marshmallow Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Strawberry *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Foccacia Holiday (Chilifest) *Regular Cellentani *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *5 Sausages *4 Mushrooms *Foccacia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberries *Neapolitan Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Mousse *Strawberry Topping *Nuts *Banana, Cherry, Banana Papa's Donuteria *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Sky Blue Icing **Sugarplum Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Roll Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Cosmic Coconut Holiday (Easter) *Regular Long John with Blueberry Custard **Lavender Icing **Wildberry Shake Drizzle **Raspberry Bark *Blueberry Egg Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Strawberry Jelly **Strawberry Icing **Jelly Beans Papa's Wingeria HD *6 Calypso Chicken Strips *3 Honey Mustard Chicken Strips (right) *6 Celeries (left) *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Sausages (left) *4 Mushrooms (right) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Ciabatta with Swiss Cheese *Sliced Ham *Fried Egg *Awesome Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Holiday (Easter) *Ciabatta with Sirecz Cheese *Sliced Ham *Pickled Eggs *Fried Egg *Hollandaise Sauce *Regular *Fries: **French Fries **Sour Cream Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Shaved Coconuts *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Rock Candy *Lollipop Bits *Frosted Flower Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Wildberry Shake Drizzle *Jellybeans *Candy Egg Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Rock Candy *Lollipop Bits *Frosted Flower Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner A *Strawberry Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Marshmallow *Cherry *Marshmallow Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Lollipop Bites *Marshmallow *Cherry *Marshmallow Holiday (Easter) *Liner A *Battenberg Cake Cupcake 1: *Violet Frosting *Strawberry Drizzle *Jellybeans *Candy Egg Cupcake 2: *Pink Frosting *Vanilla Drizzle *Rock Candy *Lollipop Bits *Tulip Cookie *Frosted Flower *Tulip Cookie Papa's Bakeria *Graham Cracker Crust *Cherry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Lattice Top *Whipped Cream (Outer Ring) *Shaved Chocolate (Outer Ring) *Crushed Wafers (Outer Ring) Holiday (Easter) *Graham Cracker Crust *Jellybean Jam *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Strawberry Filling *Flower Bloom Crust *Wildberry Whip (Outer Ring) *Crushed Wafers (Outer Ring) *8 Cremebury Eggs (Inner Ring) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Azul Ranch Taco *Beef *White Rice *Cheese *Onions *Jalapeños *Mild Sauce **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Summer Luau): *Walking Taco Bag *Beef *White Rice *Cheese *Diced Kalua Ham *Jalapeños *Mild Sauce **Traditional Chips **Guacamole Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Shiitake Mushrooms *Snow Peas **Ginger Miso Sauce *Taro Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (BavariaFest) *Nori with Brown Rice *Shiitake Mushrooms *Snow Peas *Bratwurst **Marzen Mustard *Black Forest Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Toppings Unlocked with Her *In Pancakeria, she is unlocked with Waffles. *In Hot Doggeria, she is unlocked with Hoagie Roll. *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Deep Purple Frosting. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Sausage. *In Donuteria, she is unlocked with Lavender Icing. *In Cupcakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Wildberry Shake Drizzle. *In Sushiria, she is unlocked with Marzen Mustard. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! In this game, you can rescue Penny in the Saucelands. Customers whose special skill is Ground Pound (either Big Pauly, Kingsley, or Kahuna) are able to rescue her to complete the level. Her weapon is a 'Blueberry Shooter' (an oversized bottle of blueberry syrup), which is shot. Her skill is Wall Jumping. The following is a list of her three different outfits. *Style A: Penny's normal outfit. *Style B: Penny's Freezeria uniform. *Style C: A purple and black version of Penny's normal look. SKILL: Wall Jump WEAPON: Blueberry Shooter Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Penny is again a playable character, who must be rescued in Radley Caverns along with Alberto. Her weapon is still the Blueberry Shooter, which is shot. Her skill is now Climbing, since Climbing replaces Wall Jumping in Papa Louie 3. The following is a list of her three different outfits. * Style A: Penny's normal outfit. * Style B: Penny's Freezeria uniform. * Style C: A winter outfit. Penny now wears a big purple winter jacket. Ranks Required to Unlock *Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack: Rank 6 *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 8 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 28 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 7 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 9 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 50 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 9 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 42 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 62 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 17 *Papa's Sushiria : Rank 27 Papa's Next Chefs Penny competed in the Papa's Next Chefs 2011 Tournament. She lost in the first round to Bruna Romano. She finished in 27th place, along with Roy. Due to her working at the Freezeria, she could not compete in the 2012 tournament or any future tournaments. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Taco Mia HD Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Papa's Sushiria Earn all 3 stickers to get this oufit: Trivia *She is the only character to play the part of tutorial customer in three different games. *Her signature color is purple, although most her orders don't usually contain foods of that color. *In Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, she is saved with Timm in Room 1-3. *She is one of only two customers who have appeared in every Papa Louie game, the other being Papa Louie. *Penny is seen on the bus during Chuck/Mandi/Custom Worker's trip to Starlight City. *She is the only customer with the Wall Jumping skill in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! to return in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *The sundae on her Flipdeck picture is not what she usually orders in the Papa's Freezeria: **Medium regular strawberry sundae with marshmallow mixable with whipped cream, Cotton Puffs, and one of Yippy's Cotton Candy Cookies. The Cotton Puffs only appear in Papa's Freezeria HD. *Penny used to have white accents on her shoes, but she no longer has them. **Penny also used to have purple eyeshadow, but she no longer has it. Order Tickets Pennypizza.png|Penny's Pizzeria Order PennyBurger.png|Penny's Burgeria Order Penny's Taco Mia order.png|Penny's Taco Mia! order Alberto Freeze.png|Penny's Freezeria order Penny's Pancakeria Order.png|Penny's Pancakeria Order Penny Burgeria HD.png|Penny's Burgeria HD order Penny_zpsf7c962d8.jpg|Penny's Wingeria Order Penny Hot Doggeria.png|Penny's Hot Doggeria order Penny BTG.png|Penny's Burgeria To Go! order Penny Halloween.png|Penny's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Penny Cup.png|Penny's Cupcakeria regular order Penny Freeze.png|Penny's Freezeria HD order Penny Chili.png|Penny's Pastaria order during Chilifest penny pasta.png|Penny's Pastaria regular order PA FTG.png|Penny's Freezeria To Go! order Penny Eas.png|Penny's Donuteria order during Easter Penny Donut.png|Penny's Donuteria regular order Penny WHD.png|Penny's Wingeria HD order Penny's Pizzeria To Go order.png|Penny's Pizzeria To Go! order Penny's Cheeseria Order During Easter.png|Penny's Cheeseria order during Easter Penny's Cheeseria Order.png|Penny's Cheeseria Order pennycupcakeriatogoh.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go! order during Easter pennycupcakeriatogo.jpg|Penny's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Penny Cupcakeria HD.png|Penny's Cupcakeria HD order during Easter. Penny CHD.png|Penny's Cupcakeria HD regular order Pennt Easter.png|Penny's Bakeria order during Easter Peny.jpg|Penny's Bakeria order Penny Summer.png|Penny's Taco Mia HD order during Summer Luau Penny THD.png|Penny's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Penny (Holiday).png|Penny's Sushiria order during BavariaFest Papa's Sushiria Penny (Regular).png|Penny's Sushiria regular order |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Gallery Penny.JPG|Penny Funnypenny.JPG|Penny upset at the customers' arrival during the intro. Lovely_penny.jpg|Penny in the freezeria. ImagesCAS40LOP.jpg|Penny grading her burger. NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET IT! Aenny_is_sweet.jpg|Penny with Alberto during the video. 8543523636.png|Penny in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. 0.jpg Alberto and Penny.png|Alberto and Penny Pennyatjacksmith.png|Penny playing Jacksmith Freezeria_protip.jpg Penny Outfits.png|Penny in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Penny Likes.png penny blue cheez.png|''Blueberry V.S. Cheese'' Angry penny.jpg|Only buns? Top and bottom? ponny.png Stick out of tongue.jpg|Doh! Penny's old look.PNG|Her old look on Papa's Pizzeria, Papa's Burgeria and Papa's Taco Mia!. Papa's Burgeria-Alberto and Penny.png Ch.png Poor Penny.png|Poor Penny Xmas 2014.jpg|Penny (with Alberto) giving Papa Louie a present Penny ordered a double burgerzilla.png|Penny ordered a double burger monster? Papa's Freezeria To Go! - App Icon.jpg|In the Freezeria To Go! Icon. Sad Penny.jpg|Penny depressed in Papa's Burgeria HD Sad Penny 2.png|Penny depressed in Papa's Pancakeira Angry Penny.jpg|Angry Penny HD Pickle Zig Zag.png|Penny is not happy with her zig-zag pickled burger. Freezeria 4.png|Penny is not being nice to Alberto bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-55-663.jpg Screen shot 2014-09-04 at 15.38.10.png BonVoyagePart1.jpg|Penny, Alberto, Papa Louie, Captain Cori and Timm Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.17.48.png|Penny sticks out her tongue Screen shot 2014-09-18 at 21.19.32.png|Penny is not happy with her donuts (and points at them) Penny unlocked in Papa's Pastaria.png|New Customer: PENNY! Perfect Pasta for Penny.png 429296 354152557962180 386796010 n.jpg Frame7.jpg (Donuteria) Penny before star customer.png Frame07.jpg 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Penny, 1st in line for a hot dog Pennyshooter.png Penny pefectpizza.png|Penny with her perfect pizza Angry Penny.png|"Marty! I work my tail off to serve delicious sundaes for you and you give me this! Guess what, you're not allowed in my Freezeria anymore! How do you feel about that? captured.jpg|Alberto and Penny have been forced to make the dangerous SundaeSaurus creatures. Who will save them??! Pennyperfect.png|Penny loves her perfect wings! Image-1423286149.jpg Penny in Papa Louie 3-When Sundaes Attack!.png|Penny's Outfits in WSA! Penny (Taco Mia).png R17.jpg Cus.JPG|Everyone from Papa Louie 3 Everybody.jpg|Characters penny_clean.jpg|Penny all cleaned up! Penny_Bakeria_Perfecto.png Alberto and Penny in Papa's Bakeria.png|Having a date during Halloween in Papa's Bakeria... Screenshot (23).png|Penny has her perfect sandwich during Easter! 1472304812595.jpg|Chefs of Papa's Freezeria in Taco Mia HD bandicam 2016-09-29 20-02-19-721.jpg|Penny gives a huge tip and goes gold-5 stared! PennyWithAnEnvelope.PNG fanart_111616.png Penny ok pancakes.png|Penny likes her pancakes Penny plays Papa Louie.JPG|Penny playing her debut game in Pancakeria MadeupPenny.jpg|A made-up customer that looks like Penny Chuck Gold.png|Penny is pleased with Chuck's perfect sushi! CarloVSPenny 2.PNG|Carlo and Penny angry penny.PNG|YOU-SHALL-DIE ! PPHD - Penny Approved.png Fan Art ChibiMakea.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Penny.gif|An animation of Penny crying made by MIC. Alberto panny.png|Drawing of Alberto and Penny By Mickey Kat Art.PNG|Art of Penny penny artwork.png|penny artwork Penny My Chibi.png Valentine's Day - Alberto and Penny by magicmusic and PepperMintLeaf.png|By MagicMusic. Penny On Chibi Maker.jpg|Penny on Chibi Maker|link=http://www.dolldivine.com/chibi-maker.php Skinny Characters.jpg|Skinny Penny poze de profil si de coperta.jpg|By TMM More_penny_and_alberto.jpg|Penny and Alberto IHARTU.jpg|Penny and Alberto Penny with ice cream.png|Fan art of Penny with ice cream Penny of the Freezeria.jpg|Fan art of Penny penny_NovySparrow.jpg|By NovySparrow penny.jpg|by Original58 PennyLilacShades.png|Made by Azuki. Coupler.png|Made by Almei Penny Chibi.jpg|Chibi Penny by Rafael54425 PennyAnime.png|Anime Penny - Made by Telts23 Pennyby763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Penny Chibi Updated.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Penny Chibi Updated Style B.jpg|Penny Chibi Maker Style B penny_by_aronora-damxlsm.png|By Aronora Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:P Characters